Unnatural magics
by WeLonelyOldSouls
Summary: Once the first werewolf was hosted without a problem, Dumbledore felt a second could be brought too, in order to help ease them back into society. They were just people with a disease, after all. However, he didn't expect to play host to another type of creature. One sworn against Werewolves. *I'll try to keep it accurate with years and all, but it's not my priority.


**AN: As always, I dont own this, I make no money off of it, It's merely for pleasure. **

Hogwarts was feeling strained. The new year's students were pushing on her wards, and with some of the darker objects being attempted to be smuggled in, she was taxed to near capacity. So, it was to much surprise when the thing she had been warned about most, meekly crossed the boundaries without a fuss. The girl, a second year transfer, calmly strode up the path to the entry hall with her bag in tow. She brushed past Filch with a demure hello, and joined the fray. The wash of students carried her to the Main hall itself, where the throng split into their respective houses. She pushed forward once again past the crowd and up to the teachers table. Quietly slipping through the door behind it, she gave a sigh of relief. The deserted corridor appeared to be devoid of life. A quiet murmur dropped the glamour she had applied, letting the brushings and scrapes show.

"Now to find that headmistress." Hogwarts heard her mutter, in a twangy accent she had never heard before. Hogwarts was about to dispatch a suit or armor when a studious woman came from the door the girl had come from.

"Miss? May I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply.

"Ah, yes. I'm looking for the headmistress' office. I'm supposed to be reporting to him." The girl replied evenly, ignoring the professor's ire.

"Down the hall and to the left; the password is Salem."

"Thank you, professor. Enjoy your week." It was a crisp, clear meeting, but one that was entirely too informative. The girl was not in fact, a monster. Nor was she insolent like many her peers. Through the exchange, she had remained calm and collected. The castle looked forward to her first interaction. She was, after all, directly involved. However, the girl had moved on by now, and was at the edge of the Headmistress' chambers.

"Salem." She spoke, masking her drawl as best she could. The passage opened up, a plain staircase simply folding out. Hogwarts scoffed. A few… showy heads had seen fit to reconfigure the entryway into something less practical. Really, a curved stairwell? Preposterous. It denied the logic for a staircase at all. The building had been designed as a fortress, not a stage. But enough critiquing the previous heads. The new one was speaking.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it safely. I trust the journey wasn't too rough?" Headmistress Dole asked.

"No, I got here alright."

"Good, good. We're waiting on one more. She should be here momentarily." Hogwarts wards suddenly went wild. Something very, very dark was trying to gain access. Her attention was needed elsewhere. Whoever this mystery girl was, she could wait.

For the first time in many millennia, she shivered. Even her formidable wards had not been able to more than slow the stain that was creeping along her grounds. Further study, revealed the stain was indeed human, or close to it. She was unassuming, traveling under a heavy cloak and keeping to the shadows. But, that wasn't what marked her dangerous.

A creature stirred in the girl's blood, turning over in its slumber. It was likely she didn't even know of its existence, having done what she had by pleasure rather than necessity. Still, it was only a matter of time.

Before her halls had been used to teaching, they had been used for hunting. First, for prey. Magical folk, muggle folk, animals too. Later, it had been taken over, its lord eviscerated. Then it sought to prey on those who it had previously housed. Later, after the hunts had started dying out, it was converted into teaching younger's about the dangers of the world. From there it had grown, until its original purpose had been forgotten. Now, the castle remembered the blood that had stained her halls. The screams and worse, the unnatural silence.

Life made noise. They didn't. And now, through a cruel twist of fate, they were back. Thankfully, the opposition had returned as well. Though, she suspected neither of them knew their history. Nor, did she know which was the paladin, and which the demon.


End file.
